Lily, We're Goin Down In Valentine's
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Carlitos gives Lily a Valentine's day gift. (Fic dedicated to my sister, warning: might be too short for you.)


**Today is my sister's second birthday, so this fic is automatically dedicated to her, love you sis! :)**

* * *

It was a cold day near sunset in the winter, though it was the fourteenth of February Two-Thousand-Nineteen (2019) and it was the day of love, a day where people hook-up or where couples or married parents give each other a gift dedicated to their love, it's never too late to start now... But it'll be by midnight.

Anyways at the Loud House, Lily was never intending to go out there in the cold so she wore her usual outfit, a black tee shirt, lavender vest, lavender skirt, lavender knee high socks, black mary jane shoes, and wore a lavender scrunchy to keep a tuft of hair up on the back of her creamy toned blonde hair (A/N: this design is my favorite)

The young artist was sitting down playing a video game, and from the way she held the controller close to her face with clenched teeth she was winning. She heard a knock on the door, though she didn't know that for moment so she looked around until she finally looked at the door.

Lily paused her game and walks towards the door and twists the door knob left way and opens the door, she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. Carlitos Casagrande, he was wearing his outfit from the Christmas fic, though he was shivering a bit, he held something behind his back, a rose, an authentic one with a wonderful fragrance, a box of milk chocolate and letter with a sticker stamp shaped like a heart.

"You here for me my love?" Lily asked

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yep."

They both lean in and peck other on each other's lips. Carlitos walk right in but stops as he sees a welcome mat, he brushes his foot on the mat so he doesn't get the floor wet... Like his dreams. All while he keeps the things he has concealed. He sees the fact that Lily was sitting on the couch with an spot that she reserved for him. "So whaddya have for me?" Lily said, taking noticing the fact that Carlitos has both his arms behind his back, Carlitos blushed "Well it's just a couple of things for you." Carlitos said honestly "Why that's so sweet."

Carlitos then has the gifts out where Lily could see them, she has her hands covering her mouth and her heart absolutely melted with love given to her. A rose for her, the heart shaped box of chocolates and the letter. She smelled the rose and loved the smell, took a piece of chocolate and ate it and puts it on the coffee table. Carlitos handed the letter to Lily and she took off the sticker and checked what the note said. Well it was a poem actually.

_When you said, "I love you,"_

_I went over the moon._

_My heart sang its glory,_

_The stars sang in tune._

_As when with a word_

_God brought forth light,_

_S__o with these words_

_You ended my night._

_So with these words_

_You made something new:_

_A bond of devotion_

_Between me and you._

_How powerful words_

_To shape who we are!_

_We ponder in silence;_

_Our words cross a bar._

_Your words crossed a threshold_

_And entered the past,_

_Yet they have created_

_A world that will last._

All these words, made Lily shed a tear, herself personally thought this was romantic. Lily jumped from her seat and has Carlitos caught in a bear hug. "ILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYouILoveYou." Lily repeatedly said

Lily started giving Carlitos rapid fire kisses all over his face. Carlitos was loving every minute of it. Eventually, Lily stopped and just rests her head on his chest. "_I Love You~_" Lily said slow and firmly

"I love you too Lily." Carlitos said back

They faced each other and gave each other a kiss, passionately and a bit long. Eventually they stopped kissing and face each other.

"_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love~_" Carlitos said

This comment made Lily blush redder than the color scarlet.

* * *

**The End.**

**Again another Lily x Carlitos one-shot, I love this ship and all, but i encourage whoever reads this to make your own fics about these two. I really don't wanna be the only person writing these two all the time.**

**Anyways, see you next time buddies. Omnitrixter2 out.**


End file.
